


花火

by Ashting



Series: 司千合集 [11]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, 司千
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 然而他們相望沒多久，對方就被孩子的呼喚拉走，他看著被燦爛花火圍繞的千空，一時之間找不到詞語能夠形容那樣的畫面，美得讓他捨不得眨眼錯過任何一秒，想把眼前的景象烙進腦海深處，永永遠遠記得。
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: 司千合集 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691275
Kudos: 1





	花火

孩子們聚集在實驗室前的廣場，在點亮仙女棒的瞬間發出驚呼，原本僅有月光的夜晚被閃爍的火光點亮，站在孩子中間的千空被火花包圍著，金黃的火光在千空的臉上忽明忽滅，坐在一旁的司靜靜地看著，目光追逐著對方的身影，直到被注視的千空發現他的視線，在與司目光相會的瞬間勾起嘴角。  
然而他們相望沒多久，對方就被孩子的呼喚拉走，他看著被燦爛花火圍繞的千空，一時之間找不到詞語能夠形容那樣的畫面，美得讓他捨不得眨眼錯過任何一秒，想把眼前的景象烙進腦海深處，永永遠遠記得。  
在幫孩子們點燃第二次仙女棒後，千空便走到司身旁坐了下來，不知道是刻意或無意的，對方的肩膀輕輕靠著他的手臂，隔著衣物的布料依然能夠感覺到彼此的體溫，像是想起什麼似的，千空突然朝他說道：「你以前有玩過嗎？」  
「在未來住院前，恩，有玩過幾次。」司一邊說著，一邊望著對方放在膝蓋上的手許久，他在斗篷下的手握緊又放鬆，最後還是停留在原本的位置上，他轉過頭問：「千空呢？」  
「小學時玩過幾次，和大樹跟杠。」看著孩子們的千空眼裡閃著火光的殘影，忽隱忽現，司看得有些入神，現在這樣讓他感到從未有過的平靜，他只須要想著幾件簡單的事情：未來，他自己，還有千空。  
司不禁有些貪心地想著，希望這樣的日子可以繼續下去，他不需要再多想其他，只要自己在意的事物相伴，與世無爭地度過漫長的人生，這樣就好。  
「啊，變冷了。」突然冒出一句的千空搓了一下雙手，手掌就逕自竄進司的斗篷裡，沿著他的手肘慢慢向前撫摸，微涼的手指在皮膚上留下軌跡，最後與司的手掌交疊，緊緊地扣住他的指間。  
孩子們還在閃耀的金光裡玩耍，沒有發現他們偷偷牽著彼此的手，司悄悄地收緊手指，溫熱的掌心相貼，千空又往他的方向坐得更近一些，司沒有再說話，而千空亦然，他們安靜地倚靠著彼此，司側過頭在對方耳邊輕柔一吻，在被看見前就收回，他感覺到千空的手指緊緊握了一下，像是在回應他的親吻一樣。


End file.
